Ask Her About Grandpa
by virginiagirl101
Summary: After Mungojerrie went up to the Heaviside layer, Rumpleteazer is losing her memory. Her Grandson tells us about it. Full summary inside. oneshot I own only waterlog. If i owned anything else, i'd be rich or Demeter.


A/N: This is my first Cats fic

A/N: This is my first Cats fic. It's a songfic I thought up to Ellsworth. It's a Rumpleteazer/Mungojerrie fic. Normally, I don't pair those two together, but this made me think of that pairing overall.

**Summary: Years after the ball, Mungojerrie has gone up to the Heaviside layer, and Rumpleteazer is losing her memory. Her Grandson tells us how she's losing her memory, but if you bring up Mungojerrie, she can go on and on for hours. Everyone besides Munkustrap and the kittens has gone up to the Heaviside layer. **

Just Ask Her About Grandpa

Grandma burned the biscuits  
Nearly took the house down with her.  
Now she's in assisted livin'  
We all knew that day would come.  
We knew she was to gone to drive  
The day she parked on I-65.  
Found her on the shoulder cryin'  
She didn't know where she was.  
Its like her mind just quit.  
Oh but bring up grandpa- its like someone flipped a switch.

Hello, whoever is reading this. My name is Waterlog. I was named that by Munkustrap, and it's my special name. I'm here to tell you about my Grandma. You may already know her; her name is Rumpleteazer. Victoria told me that when she was my age, Grandma knew how to make everyone laugh. She used to interrupt the ball and sing with my Grandpa.

My Grandpa went up to the Heaviside layer the day I turned an adult. It was a bittersweet event. Even before that, though, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had become less fun. They had retired, and taken the roll of the 'responsible, parentally cats.'

A few years after Grandpa went up, she nearly destroyed the junkyard trying to catch a rat. Thankfully, Munkustrap stopped her in time. After that, he told all of us to look after her. She's never alone anymore, not even when she's sleeping.

We knew she couldn't go out on her own anymore when Tugger found her in Victoria Grove crying, as she didn't know where she was. Tugger went up to the layer that year.

It's like Grandma's mind just quit. However, if you ask about Grandpa, it's like someone flipped on a switch.

A front porch light and a blue Desota,  
Couple a straws and a coca cola:  
You can see it all goin' down.  
A handsome boy in army green  
A tear on his face- down on a knee,  
Shaky voce- a diamond ring should put you in that town.  
Tomorrow she won't remember what she did today,  
But just ask her about Ellsworth, Kansas, 1948.

I can tell you all about her memories of Grandpa. When she talks about him, you can actually see it all going down. He used to steal her all sorts of things to eat. He gave her the pearls she wears when he asked her to mate with him.

He asked her at the preparation for the jellicle ball. She could tell he was scared, his voice was shaking. When she said yes, his whole face lit up. Tomorrow, she won't remember what she did today, or who any of the new kittens are. However, if you're ever around, ask her about her mate.

She takes out his medals,  
A cigar box of letters.  
Sits and scatters pictures,  
Black and whites of days gone by.  
We started losin' her when she lost him,  
But to hear her carry on you'd swear she's seventeen again

She takes out her mementos of him. The medal Macavity gave him for being such a good thief- he let them go a week later. A box of letters that they wrote each other when Macavity captured her, and forced him to work for him. Pictures that their owners took of them. Dad says we started losing her when she lost him. When she talks, I can see the three year old, being asked to mate, and mating. Their romance.

**Football games and leaves a'cracklin'  
Walkin' her home in his letter jacket,  
You can see it all goin' down.  
A perfect night on a front porch glider,  
Saying goodnight for the next 3 hours.  
Her tired eyes glow wild and bright  
When she talks about that town.  
Tomorrow she won't remember what she did today,  
But just ask her about Ellsworth, Kansas 1948.**

You can see it. The games that every kitten plays, walking her home to her den. A perfect night was saying goodnight for three hours. Her dull, lifeless eyes glow when she talks about him. I can see a glimpse of what she once was.

While the world is fading all around her  
Sharin' a sundae at the counter  
He's goin' on and on about her  
But she's right there right now  
Tomorrow she won't remember what she did today  
But just ask her about Ellsworth, Kansas 1948

I bet she's with him right now. He's probably going on about how perfect she is, while pulling out and Argentine joint. Tomorrow, she won't remember anyone she just met today. However, ask her about Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer comes alive.


End file.
